


Catalyst

by achievemenhunter



Series: Subject (Mad King Ryan/Reader AU) [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Mad King Ryan, Rough Sex, Smut, reader imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 10:55:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1855459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achievemenhunter/pseuds/achievemenhunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where you accidentally start a war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catalyst

**Author's Note:**

> There were a number of people who wanted another part to Subject, so here you go.

You walk slowly across the bridge connecting two towers of the castle, savouring the view of the lush forest split into uneven halves by the winding, crystalline river that feeds the castle's moat.

 

When you first arrived here, you didn't really think you'd have this level of freedom - to go pretty much anywhere within the castle if the whim took you, aside from a few select places that you are only allowed to visit with express permission and supervision from the King himself. That is, so long as at least one of your personal staff knows where you will be at any given time, in case of the rather common event of the King feeling the need to have certain desires satisfied.

 

Two of the guards patrolling the bridge greet you as you approach, and you grin as you call back, recognising them. You easily fall into a quick and friendly conversation, then let them return to their jobs as you continue on towards the royal library, which has become your favourite place after the King's bed.

 

You think half the reason you so easily find companionship among the guards - and castle servants alike - is that the Lords and Ladies of the castle are always scornful of your presence. It's not just that they're all very much aware of the only reason you're at the castle. There's also the fact that because you were raised as a village girl, you share no common ground, or common interests, with any of them. Instead, you made friends with the castle staff, and with the thousands of books that populated the royal library.

 

When you first came to the castle, you didn't know how to read. Growing up in a tiny village as you did, reading was not something necessary for your day to day life - and regardless, it was luxurious hobby that your parents wouldn't have been able to afford to indulge, even if you'd had the inclination to do so. For whatever reason, King Ryan had decided it was an important skill for you to learn, so he assigned one of the court scholars, a young and rather grumpy man named Kdin, to teach you. You'd taken to the lessons with zeal, fascinated as you gradually learned to coalesce each series of quill strokes into a story, bursting with the tales of brave knights and powerful kings. It certainly gives you something to do in the astounding amount of free time you find yourself with, which is probably part of why the King had tasked you with learning to read in the first place.

 

You cross through the arch that marks the entryway to the next tower, your soft-slippered feet barely making any noise as you pad quietly down the spiral staircase. The path from your quarters to the library long ago memorised, your feet trace the familiar steps without you really needing to think about which way you have to turn. You cheerfully stop to chat with any other castle workers you may recognise. As you approach the library, you run into fewer and fewer people, until you find yourself alone in one of the castle's many long corridors. You're almost at the end when you see a man round the corner. The first thing you notice is the fine weave and styling of his clothes, and you immediately curtsey, your head bowing as you respectfully murmur, "My Lord."

 

He laughs. "No need for such formalities, Lady. We're of the same class; it's quite alright for you to meet my eyes." You can hear the charming smile in his voice. "I've been told they're rather handsome."

 

There's an accent to his voice, and you know you recognise it from somewhere. It clicks quickly - it's similar to that of Gavin, one of the knights who originally brought you to the castle. This man must be one of Gavin's kinsmen from the Northern Islands, probably a dignitary of sorts on a diplomatic mission. You wish you'd read more about the politics of your country. You have no idea whether or not you should be wary of this man.

 

Slowly, you raise your eyes to meet his. His tone may have been light and joking, but it doesn't mean the words aren't true. His eyes, and in fact the rest of his face, are very attractive - his eyes are a clear hazel, close to brown, his face clean-shaven and framed by dark hair drawn back under a leather circlet. His body is also pleasing to the eye, strong legs clad in dark trousers, and a fine doublet that's coloured a blue deeper than the midday sky, decorated with starlight silver thread, stretching across broad shoulders. The colour is something of a shock to your system, used to the red, black and green tones of King Ryan's court. You feel the heat rise in your face, embarrassed. "I'm not a Lady, sire."

 

You see interest spark in his eyes, the green at their edges enhanced by the doublet. "Ah, I've heard of you." His voice lowers conspiratorially, a lazy smile tugging at the corner of his lips. "Tell me, how is it that you caught the eye of the Mad King?"

 

Your eyes widen at the name. Even in the village you grew up in, the term 'Mad King' had only ever been spoken with hushed whispers and furtive glances over the shoulder. To hear this man use it so casually within the castle walls is both surprising and concerning.

 

"He... He was passing through my village, and I... crossed his path, I suppose. He took an interest and brought me here."

 

He nods consideringly. "And I assume he then kept you here because of your..." His eyes rake over your body and you shiver. "Talents?"

 

Colour mounts on your cheeks. "I've proven my skills to him," you reply awkwardly, dropping your gaze.

 

You're not sure when he moves, but suddenly he's standing close enough to touch. Startled, you take a step backwards, and he smirks.

 

"I prefer to make my own judgements. I'd like for you to prove your skills to _me_."

 

"I-I only serve King Ryan," you stammer after a moment of stunned silence, trying to back away but ending up against the wall.

 

His grin shows off his teeth, sharp canines flashing. "But that doesn't mean he has to be the only King you serve."

 

It's only then that you realise the significance of the leather circlet that holds his hair back. This man is not a simple delegate; he's the Wolf, King Daniel of the Northern Islands himself, arguably every bit as bloodthirsty and ruthless as the Mad King. Your mind races with questions. What is he doing here? Have you been so absorbed with your books lately that you hadn't even realised there are treaty negotiations underway between the Northern Islands and the South Plains? Of course, it's not like anyone would think to tell the King's plaything about something like that; after all, what were the chances it would even affect you-

 

King Dan cups your chin and crushes his lips against yours.

 

Your eyes fly wide open, your hands going to his chest. You motion to shove him away, but he pushes forward, pressing you against the weave of a tapestry that depicts a battle led by one of Ryan's ancestors. With his free hand, the King gathers your wrists and pins them above your head, his strong grip locking them in place. His other hand is still on your jaw, stopping you from turning your head as he leans in to kiss you again. His tongue forces its way past your lips, laying claim to your mouth. It's all you can do to take what you are given. You feel your body begin to heat up at every point that he's touching you, your breath coming in dizzy gasps as he presses you against the wall, pushing one of his legs between yours. His hand leaves your jaw, fingers tracing along the contours of your neck, but you continue to let him kiss you. You tell yourself it's because his strength means that it would be impossible for you to break away from his grasp for any meaningful length of time - but that doesn't explain the whimper that escapes you as his hand roams lower, cradling your breast and thumbing your nipple through your dress, or the fire that curls in your belly as you feel him start to harden against your thigh. You wonder vaguely if he's going to take you somewhere a little more secluded than an open hallway at any point, or if he just plans on having his way with you up against the tapestry.

 

"Never could keep your hands off things that don't belong to you, could you Dan?" You start at the unexpected voice, but the Wolf shows no such surprise. He grins toothily at the newcomer, keeping you pinned to the wall.

 

"Hello, Gavin. It's been a while, hasn't it? I was wondering when I'd run into you."

 

Gavin sighs. "Just let her go, Dan. King Ryan isn't one to share, you should know better."

 

The King ignores him, still holding you powerless in his grasp. You don't bother doing anything as pathetic as struggle to break free, because you know it would be a futile attempt in any case.

 

"Oh, come on, Gavin. You know his face would be priceless when he found out I'd fucked his pretty little whore."

 

"You shouldn't have come here if all you're going to do is stir up trouble. You're supposed to be making sure that this treaty is confirmed, not to try and find ways to make it fall apart."

 

Dan gives him an amused smile. "I know I hadn't yet inherited the crown when we last saw each other, but somehow I don't think you could have missed the fact that I am a King now. I could just order you to leave." The smile turned devilish. "Or, if you'd prefer, I could order you to watch."

 

"No, you can't. That's why I left the North, Dan. I no longer serve the Blue. I am a member of the King's personal Guard here. You can't push me around anymore, not in this castle." His eyes are hard, uncompromising, and he draws himself up to his full height. "Let her go, or I'll inform the King of your transgressions against a member of his court. I don't want to do it, but I will."

 

The Wolf's eyes go wide and innocent, his tone simpering. "Oh, you'll run off to your little King and tell him I stole one of his toys, and he'll throw himself a little tantrum?" He laughs. "I'm shivering in fear."

 

Gavin makes an aggravated noise. "Stop treating this so lightly, Dan! You _know_ that he'll take this as a personal insult and call off the negotiations. You _know_ what that would mean."

 

With a smirk, Dan replies, "Don't tell me that you wouldn't enjoy a good war."

 

Gavin's lips are a thin line. "I wouldn't. I enjoy a good fight, but war's too messy."

 

"When did _you_ stop having fun?" Dan teases.

 

"When I realised your definition of 'fun' was hurting an unnecessary amount of people. You're too destructive, Dan."

 

Dan laughs again. "Oh yes, and the King you serve now is _so_ much better."

 

"At least he doesn't start wars for the hell of it!" Gavin retorts. "You'd really let thousands of men die just because you feel bored?"

 

"You make it sound so petty."

 

"It _is_." Gavin all but growls. You wonder what his history with Dan is that allows him to speak so candidly to the monarch and get away with it. "There's plenty of girls in this kingdom that would leap at the chance to lie with the Wolf, did you really have to go after the _one_ girl that's spoken for by the bloody _King_?"

 

Dan heaves a dramatic sigh. "Oh, if it's so important to you. I can't be bothered to argue anymore." He drops your wrists and steps back.

 

You glance over at Gavin, not entirely sure that the Wolf isn't playing some sort of trick, but Gavin jerks his head down the corridor, back the way you came. You'd almost forgotten why you came down this way in the first place, but you don't really feel like going to the library anymore anyway. Somehow, you doubt your ability to concentrate on reading after what's just happened.

 

"Go on," Gavin urges, indicating down the hall again. You take off down the corridor, feet pattering lightly against the floor, and you're conscious of both men's gazes following you until you round the corner.

 

~* * *~

 

You smooth a tiny wrinkle from your skirt, trying to calm your breathing as you sit nervously on the end of King Ryan's bed that evening. You're worried that you won't be able to keep the fact that something had happened from him, but you also know that if you're not waiting for him once he's finished his evening duties, like you're supposed to, the repercussions will be even worse.

 

The bedroom door slams open, and you jump at the sudden burst of violent sound and motion. King Ryan storms into the room, eyes thunderous, and you feel yourself shrink in terror because he _knows_.

 

"Do you mind telling me," he seethes, towering over you, "exactly what it was that possessed you to disrespect me like this?"

 

"My Lord, I-I didn't- I was just heading to the library and he- he overpowered me, I couldn't stop him-" Fearful tears spring in your eyes as you meet his furious gaze. You cry out as his hand shoots forward and grabs you by the forearm, roughly dragging you to your feet.

 

"Don't lie. You didn't _want_ to stop him," he hisses, bending your arm back as he pulls you close. You become intensely aware of how fragile your bones are compared to the strength of his grip.

 

Through your terror, you wonder how he even found out about what had happened. Surely, Gavin wouldn't have told him? The archer had sounded genuine when he'd told Dan that he didn't want there to be a war - the mere fact that you may very well have become an unwitting catalyst of war is almost incomprehensible - and although you don't cross paths with Gavin on a particularly regular basis, you figure you know him well enough to know he wasn't a deceitful person.

 

Your confusion must show on your face, because Ryan's grip tightens further. You let out a pained sound. You can feel the bruises forming already.

 

"Did you really think I wouldn't _know_?" he snarls, face inches from yours. "Were you really naive enough to think that I've just let you have free roam of the castle these last few months, with no supervision? I have eyes all over this castle, you _stupid_ girl. I know he had you keening for him."

 

You open your mouth, and feel tears slide down your cheeks when no words come out.

 

"You need to be reminded of your place," he says firmly, darkly, then turns towards the door, pulling you behind him without another word.

 

Your first thought is that he's going to throw you in a cell in the dungeons, and you whimper every time he tugs sharply on your arm, forcing you to keep up with his long strides. It quickly becomes apparent that he's taking you to a different part of the castle, however, and you soon realise that you're headed for the guest rooms. You're confused for a moment, but as Ryan drags you into an empty room, it dawns on you that the Wolf would be staying in one of the guest rooms - and considering that the walls of the castle are thick, but filled with chinks in between each block of stone, you know that sound carries quite easily through them. You don't doubt that King Dan is in one of the rooms adjacent to this one, and will be able to hear whatever happens.

 

The door thudding shut makes you flinch. Ryan shoves you back with a suddenness that sends you stumbling, collapsing ungracefully against the bed. "Take off your dress," he orders, and you're quick to comply. The fabric slips over your shoulders and you let it pool on the ground before you, your hair falling around your shoulders. As always, you're completely naked without your dress, and you try not to shiver as you stand in front of him.

 

The King takes off his coat, dropping it beside him. Next, he undoes his belt, holding it consideringly in front of him. For a few dreadful moments, you're convinced he's going to use it on you, and you let out a tiny sigh of relief as he tosses it to the side and takes off his socks and shoes. He steps closer, snagging you by the waist and pulling you flush against him, your hands going automatically to the soft white shirt covering his chest.

 

He stares down at you, blue eyes boring intently into yours. "You are _mine_ , do you hear me? No one else touches you. Is that understood?"

 

"Yes, my Lord," you whisper, pinned by his gaze.

 

He grabs your chin, studying your face. "And what will you do if something like this happens again?" he asks, voice deceptively soft.

 

"I'll stop them," you reply immediately. "I'll- I'll bite and kick and scream until they let me go."

 

His fingers tighten slightly. "And why, exactly, did you not do that when the Wolf accosted you?"

 

"My Lord..." you begin uncertainly. "He's a King, I couldn't... It's a crime to harm royalty."

 

"Consider yourself exempt then," he says dismissively.

 

You look up at him, dumbfounded. "My... Lord?"

 

"I don't care how powerful any man believes himself to be, no one takes what belongs to me without suffering the consequences."

 

You nod, because you feel like he's expecting some sort of reaction from you, but inside you're reeling. He's basically confirmed that he'll go to war over this. Over you. It's flattering in the most possessive sense possible, and you're not sure if you've done something wrong, or something right, in order to deserve this.

 

He pushes you back again, and this time you fall completely onto the bed, chest heaving slightly with emotion and your hair spilling around you. His eyes rake over you and he strips himself of his shirt and kilt, languidly stroking himself to hardness as he drinks in the sight of your naked body. Then, with his usual sudden grace, he's on the bed and already pressing into you. You cry out as he thrusts all the way in, eyes widening at the unexpectedness of the action. His body is heavy and strong against yours, and you're already gasping for air. He pulls almost all the way out and places harsh kisses on your neck, more teeth than lips, then snaps his hips forward as far as your body will allow for. Your fingers grip desperately at his back as he sets up his pace, your legs hooking around the backs of his thighs as he fucks into you.

 

It's hard and angry and possessive, and you moan helplessly at the feeling of him filling you up completely every time he pushes in to the hilt. You attempt briefly to quieten the sounds you're making, but he just pounds into you even harder and you cry out even more loudly. Your neck rapidly becomes a canvas of dark marks, and you can feel the blood rushing under each of them in time with the accelerated beating of your heart.

 

Once you get past the embarrassment of knowing that other people can hear you, the fact that you have an audience listening in only serves to turn you on even more. Your legs tighten around Ryan's at the apex of every thrust, forcing him even deeper into you. His pace increases as you feel yourself get closer to the edge, your lungs drawing in air through breathy gasps and moans. Your legs twitch, your chest heaves, then you all but scream as orgasm cascades through you, your nails digging into his shoulders as he rides you relentlessly to his own finish.

 

You feel him spill into you, his hips stilling with a groan, his body going limp and his weight bearing down on you. Your chest heaves against his, sucking in air with a little bit of difficulty considering that the weight of a full-grown man is pressing against you. After taking a few moments to steady his breathing, he pulls out of you and stands, wiping himself down with a corner of the bedsheets before putting his clothes back on.

 

"Consider yourself reprimanded," he says softly, smoothing away a few small wrinkles on his coat. He sweeps his hair back and dons his crown, and you think it's unfair that he can look so neat when you're still so flustered.

 

"Thank you, my Lord," you murmur, feeling tender as you stand. He nods in acknowledgement and sweeps out of the room without another word. Slowly, you bend down, scoop up your dress and slipping it back on. You tie the lace on the back loosely, then quietly leave the room, heading for the bathing room where you can sink into a bath and let the hot water soothe the intimate aches of your body.

 

 


End file.
